spacecasesfandomcom-20200216-history
Christa's Sister Ship
This vessel is the same class and type and almost identical to the Christa. Like the Christa, this sister ship is 10 decks deep (124 ft), 600 ft wide (wings extended), and 1157 ft long. Like the Christa, the sister ship was built by the Lumanians using "techno-organic" technology, and so can be assumed to be somewhat sentient. The sister ship has the same type of engine as the Christa and therefore it is presumed that this ship is also capable of jumping into hyperspace. Like her sister, this ship can heal minor damage, redesign her bridge and deck layout to suit the crew's needs, judge character, and (in dire situations) take control of the helm and steer herself out of danger. Also, like the Christa, she is capable of time manipulation and she is also highly armed, having destroyed Warlord Shank's flagship Killcruiser K'zata . The Battle The sister ship was exploring a solar system when the K'zata emerged from hyperspace. The K'zata incorrectly identified the sister ship as the Christa, and not knowing that this vessel was manned by a full Lumanian crew, they attemped to seize it. The sister ship opened fire on the K'zata and a battle ensued. The battle ended when the K'zata was completely destroyed. However, the sister ship was disabled and damaged beyond repair. The K'zata was able to launch an escape pod as blew apart it and it was now heading toward the damaged sister ship. The Lumanians evacuated their ship and set her to self-destruct, a gift from the Lumanians to the forthcoming Spung. An automated distress signal was sent and the true Christa responded. The Christa's Discovery As the Christa entered the solar system, the crew saw the damaged sister ship in the middle of the K'zata's debris field. The damage appeared to be extensive to the sister ship; her solar sail wings had been ripped and she had many burn and scorch marks. The crew of the Christa explored the sister ship and found her a disaster. Her bridge had been leveled, several hallways had collasped, wreckage and wires lay strewn all over the place. The Christa's crew made a few discoveries such as a map of the jump tube network revealing rooms not yet found on the Christa, many energy depleted weapons, and the ship's visual log. The Christa's crew also came across Sorola Elmira and Warlord Shank. After learning of the emminent self-destruction and escaping from Warlord Shank, the Christa's crew with Elmira raced back to the Christa. At the last moment, Warlord Shank grabbed ahold of Catalina as the airlock closed, sealing both onboard the sister ship. Overriding the crew's commands, the Christa detached the space-way and raced to safety. The sister ship released her stored ions, flooded the engine room with the ions , and reversed the core polarity causing her to electrostaticly explode. The explosion was so massive, it destroyed the remaining fragments of the K'zata and damaged several of the fleeing Christa's operating systems. Using the unique power of the sister ship's explosion, Suzee was able to open a dimensional hole and pull Catalina into her dimension of Yensid, while Suzee appeared aboard the Christa. Category:Ships